This invention relates generally to a detachable molded plastic cover for a cylindrical shaped aerosol can that cannot be readily opened by a child, and more particularly, to significantly improved release means for said cover member.
A wide variety of child resistant detachable molded plastic covers for a cylindrical shaped aerosol can are already known which include various type locking means to avert or at least make more difficult any cover removal by children followed by possible subsequent release of the can contents. Unfortunately, a number of such cover locking means simply require a twisting or turning action to release the can cover and which can be mastered by many children at a very young age. Still other cover or cap locking means while providing various degrees of child resistance go unused or have gained only limited acceptance because of complex constructions often requiring a number of operationally cooperating structural parts. The relative cost of such prior art molded plastic can covers can be economically impractical both in the area of attaching the cover member detachably to the aerosol can as well as the manufacturing costs for such an article. A similar recognition that such overly complicated plastic can covers are generally formed having a one piece integral construction makes it burdensome to mold such articles with conventional injection molding equipment.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to simplify the release means for a molded plastic can cover being employed with a cylindrically shaped pressurized aerosol can so as to be conveniently removable by simple operation as well as replaced in a similar manner for additional discharge of the remaining can contents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a releasable molded plastic can cover for a cylindrically shaped pressurized aerosol can which includes simplified release means not requiring extensive modification to the injection molding equipment now being employed to form the final article.
Still another important object of the present invention is to further provide such novel molded plastic can cover having an unperforated outer shell to better avert accidental discharge of the can contents during handling or storage of the closed container.
These and further objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon considering the following detailed description of the present invention.